The invention relates to a folding roof for a vehicle having an opening in a fixed roof.
The invention relates to a folding roof in accordance with the preamble of claim 1.
A folding roof of this kind is known, for example from the applicant's European patent application EP-A-0 765 771. A problem that occurs with this folding roof is that the dimension of the cover slightly changes, for example shrinks or stretches, in the course of time, and that it is subject to ageing due to climatic influences and the like, as a result of which the cover tension in the closed position will increase or decrease.